Painting Perfection
by theBrutalityofReality
Summary: Michiru is upset because she never gets to truly see and admire her lover's body. So, she seeks to capture the sight in the form of paint, and requires Haruka to be her model. Neptune/Uranus, Michiru/Haruka, yuri, girlxgirl


**Author's Note:** Okay, this is my very first Sailor Moon fanfiction, so please excuse me if it's not very good/ooc. I've just been very obsessed with Haruka and Michiru lately, so I really wanted to write a fanfic about them. They really are such a beautiful couple, and my absolute OTP for Sailor Moon.  
>Either way, I hope you all like it, and don't forget to review ^^<p>

Everything about her was beautiful.

Her soft blonde hair. Her dark blue eyes. Her strong, yet gentle face. And her body. Michiru absolutely loved Haruka's body. She was tall and slender, had such lovely curves, such gentle pale skin, everything about it was just so perfect, like her. Yet, Michiru hardly got the chance to admire her lover's wonderful body. Most of the time, Haruka preferred to wear loose-fitting and baggy type clothes, which served to disguise her lovely body and, in many instances, her gender to numerous others. Michiru didn't mind that Haruka preferred to dress in this way, she knew that her girlfriend was a bit masculine. She just wished that the other would let her enjoy the sight every now and then. The only occasions she got to see it was when they were getting intimate, or when Haruka was transformed to Sailor Uranus, as the outfit showed off her curves in such a wonderful way. But even when they were just sleeping, Haruka wore such baggy clothes. It was so hard to truly see it when it was buried under all of the clothing.

Michiru did not want Haruka to change. No, she loved the other just the way she was. There was not a thing about the other that Michiru did not deem as perfect. But...Michiru had urges to. Urges that needed to be fulfilled. And right now, she wanted to marvel at the other's body. She did not want to just see if when making love (that would most likely come later, anyway), but she just wanted to stare at the other in her natural form, not hidden under any clothing or anything. And she was going to get it down on paper as well. She was going to fulfill two desires in one. The other one being her chance to paint Haruka, like she had asked when they first met. Tonight was going to be a wonderful evening.

* * *

><p>"Home."<p>

Said Haruka, as she walked through the door. Michiru was seated on the sofa, all of her painting supplies ready, and untouched. She put on a smile for the other.

"You're home late." She told the blonde.

"You're up late." Haruka countered, dropping her bag and taking a seat beside the other on the sofa. Michiru took this as an opportunity to lean against the other.

"Were you painting?" Haruka asked, as she noted all of the supplies was out. Michiru shook her head in response to this, which raised questioning on Haruka's part. Mainly causing her to wonder why it was all out then. Silence passed between the two briefly.

"Haruka, are you tired?" Michiru asked the other in a very soft voice, almost a whisper.

"No, not really. But we can go to bed if you want to." Haruka offered, stroking the other's long teal hair gently.

"I don't want to go to bed...I want to paint." Michiru said, loving the way the other stroked her hair so gently.

"So paint." Haruka stated simply.

"But I don't want to paint just anything." Michiru began, reaching up to gently touch her lover's face. "I want to paint you..." At this, Haruka merely let out a soft chuckle.

"Didn't I say no to that a long time ago?" Haruka said, reaching out to touch Michiru's cheek in return.

"Well, we can call it a Birthday present?" Michiru offered.

"Yours is seven months away."

"How about an early one?"

"Only if I get one too...~"

Michiru knew very well that her lover was asking for something sexual in return for this, and she merely smiled ore at this.

"Deal." Michiru agreed. Haruka put her hand out to shake in jest, and Michiru put hers in it. They did shake hands briefly before Haruka brought the other's hand to her lips and kissed it.

"...you were planning this weren't you?" Michiru simply nodded her head in response to Haruka's question. "You're lucky that it's so hard to say no to you..." Haruka told her softly. Michiru gave the other a short gentle kiss before she rose to her feet abruptly. When she wanted something, she sure as hell went for it.

"Sit on the stool over there, please." Michiru remained on the sofa, starting to prepare her painting supplies. Once Haruka was seated there, Michiru looked over to the other with the faintest smirk.

"Undress, please." At this, Haruka's face turned a slight shade of red, which only made Michiru smirk a bit wider. There was a slight moment of hesitation on Haruka's part, but she soon removed the clothes she was wearing, dropping them to the floor beside her. Michiru simply stared at her lover in this bare form. Everything was so exposed, no clothes blocking it. She could see it all, and it all looked absolutely amazing. Michiru took a fairly long moment to indulge in this sight before she actually began the painting proccess.

"Don't move." She said in a cool voice, almost a scolding one. Haruka obeyed though, knowing it would be for her benefit later on to obey. After focusing on her art and enjoying the view for a fairly long amount of time, Michiru broke the silence.

"You hesitated." She said almost out of the blue.

"What?" Haruka asked, watching as Michiru dipped her brush in the paint in such a graceful matter.

"When I asked you to undress. You seemed a bit hesitant. I've seen you naked in our bed plenty of times before, Haruka. Why is here different?" Michiru inquired, as she applied more paint to her canvas. Haruka just shrugged in a sort of lazy fashion, but Michiru was determined to get an answer out of the other.

"Are you self-concious about your body, Haruka?" Michiru asked the other, which caused Haruka to merely scoff at this.

"Of course not, you've seen my body before and I've been naked before. It's no different." Haruka said stubbornly, though Michiru knew the other too well. She could tell that there was a slight lie on the other's part though, which only made her sigh. Haruka could be such a child sometimes. But for some reason, Michiru could only find this to be absolutely adorable. But for now, she had to reassure her lover.

"Haruka, you have nothing to be ashamed of. In my eyes, there is no body more attractive than yours, and I absolutely love to see it as much as I can. You shouldn't be ashamed of how you appear. Remember, you are still the great senshi, Sailor Uranus. And more importantly, the great and amazing Haruka that I love."

At Michiru's slight speech, Haruka only turned a bit more red. "M-Michiru." She stuttered, never imagining that her lover would admit these strong feelings and passions for her. Michiru was just so incredible, it was no surprise why Haruka was madly in love with her. Haruka watched as Michiru just went back to her painting with that very small smile on her face, as if she hadn't just spilled her heart out to the other. Michiru was certainly interesting, that much was true.

"Michiru, you really are something." Haruka admitted to the other.

"Oh? I can only hope that I'm something good." Haruka let out a soft laugh at Michiru's comment. She was always so witty, it was just absolutely amazing, like the rest of her. Haruka watched as the other painted, and she tried her hardest to hold her pose without moving. It was harder to stay still for so long than she had imagined.

"Almost done?" Haruka asked the other, starting to grow a bit restless.

"You can't rush art, Haruka." Michiru told the other.

"Are you even painting at this point or are you just enjoying the view?" Haruka asked with a smirk.

"It's a bit of both." Michiru said and she let out a soft giggle, that sounded like music to Haruka. At this though, Haruka could not control her urges anymore. She abruptly got up, pressing her bare form against the other gently, resting her chin atop the other's teal locks. Michiru was surprised at this, but the hug from Haruka's bare form just felt so nice and welcoming.

"...let's finish the painting later. Now it's my turn." Haruka whispered in the other's ear before giving it a gentle kiss. Michiru was too taken away by her lust at this point. She wanted what Haruka wanted now too. And Haruka could see it in the other's eyes. Without another moment of hesitation, she scooped Michiru up in her arms and carried the other bridal style. Normally, Michiru would protest and say that she was too heavy to be carried like this. But she was just absolutely mesmerized by Haruka and her feelings and desires for the other.

Haruka set Michiru down on the bed, leering over her as she started to kiss at Michiru's neck. Michiru shut her eyes, taking in this sweet indulgence. It felt so good...

"Haruka, I love you." Michiru whispered in the dark of night to her lover.

"And I love you...more than anything. Now sit back and enjoy." Haruka said as she slowly started to remove the other's dress. Michiru let her, knowing that this was going to be a wonderful night.


End file.
